Burianosaurus
''Burianosaurus ''is a bipedal herbivorous dinosaur native exclusively to the western Central Sector (or Centralia West) of planet FMM UV-32. Biology The Burianosaurus of the dinosaur planet is a rare and elusive ornithopod - only found within the lush pine forests of a few small areas in Centralia West. Genetic analysis has revealed this herbivore to be a strange transitional form between the more advanced hadrosaurs (such as Parasaurolophus) and the more primitive ornithopods of FMM UV-32, possessing a mixture of traits from both groups. Oddly enough, the Burianosaurus was not initially encountered by DinoHunt Corp. when its exploration subdivision first scouted the far reaches of Centralia West. Instead, the corporation would overhear reported sightings of this elusive species by clients in the weeks since the opening of the C2 Tour, some of which have reported witnessing "a strange purple-and-orange dinosaur with a lot of spines down its back" while hunting at dawn or dusk. However, according to these first-hand accounts, these "purple-and-orange dinosaurs" would quickly dart away into the undergrowth before hunters could even take a closer look at them. DinoHunt Corp. officials didn't think much of these riveting tales at first, but as the C2 Tour continued on, supposed sightings of these "purple-and-orange dinosaurs" from licensed clients increased by the day - and even game wardens assigned to certain areas would report witnessing said creatures as well. Eventually these sightings would lead DinoHunt Corp. to launch a small-scale expedition to Delphaeus Hills and Fort Ciskin (where all reported sightings of the dinosaurs were from) in order to discover the mysterious animal behind these tales and hopefully put them to rest. 's pine forests for food at dusk. This is one of the few known photographs taken of this elusive dinosaur species.]] The expeditionists returned with surprising results, having snapped a few lucky photographs of the dinosaurs as well as having made a few sketches and field notes about them to prove their existence to DinoHunt Corp. At last the corporation was fully convinced that all those tales they had heard from clients about "a strange purple-and-orange dinosaur" were not nonsensical after all, though the rarity of the Burianosaurus in its native areas made the company skeptical as to whether or not hunting of this species should even be allowed. Despite this skepticism, a few hunters on the C2 Tour have managed to kill a Burianosaurus and haul the animal back to their trophy rooms for display, much to the envy of others. This has led DinoHunt Corp. to covertly include the Burianosaurus in their roster of available animals to hunt on the C2 Tour as a secret bonus animal, one that only the luckiest or most experienced clients are able to bring down in the field. .]] Extra credits than usual will be rewarded to those that can successfully kill or tranquilize a Burianosaurus and make it back in one piece. Not much is known about the biology of the Burianosaurus thanks to its rarity and evasiveness, but what is known comes from the expeditionists' photographs, field notes, and sketches. This dinosaur is apparently nocturnal in its habits, preferring to forage at dusk or dawn to avoid competing with larger and more advanced herbivores, including Parasaurolophus and Chasmosaurus. The Burianosaurus is also in possession of an unusually-longer tail in proportion to its body than what is normally seen in herbivorous dinosaurs on the planet. Said tail is apparently highly-flexible and serves the purpose of an effective whip-like structure to lash out at smaller predators, such as ''Velociraptor''. '' The creature also possesses an array of short yet sharp quills running down the length of its back and tail. These quills are quite similar to the porcupines of Earth in terms of their function, being utilized strictly for defense against predators. These quills are released upon contact with another animal's hide and are fortunately capable of regenerating after a few days. It is a useful deterrent against smaller predators (which occasionally bare numerous quills across their bodies from an unfortunate run-in with a ''Burianosaurus), but against larger and more determined predators like Ceratosaurus, this herbivore will simply attempt to flee to safety. Though top speeds have yet to be properly recorded from this dinosaur, field researchers believe that a Burianosaurus is capable of achieving similar speeds to a fleeing Parasaurolophus based on eye-witness accounts alone. Other information concerning this elusive dinosaur, including its reproductive habits or how large its population numbers truly are, is still poorly understood. Field researchers and expeditionists are being sent out routinely in order to study the animals in their native habitats in order to answer many burning questions that some still have about the Burianosaurus, and hopefully prevent this unique creature from going extinct in the near future, especially since poachers are beginning to hunt down the dinosaurs for their own profit. Appearances As of yet, the Burianosaurus has not appeared in any official games or mods. However, the dinosaur can be downloaded as a DLC addon for the base Carnivores 2 game, replacing the Parasaurolophus. Category:Central Sector Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals